1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices and more particularly to a trolling unit for fishing.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, trolling systems include a downrigger arrangement having a weight attached to a line separate from the fishing line. The fishing line is attached via a release mechanism to a downrigger line adjacent the weight and the weight is lowered to the desired fishing depth. The release mechanism releases the fishing line from the downrigger line once a fish takes the bait. Afterwards, the downrigger weight is pulled up by a separate reel assembly. While more than one line may be attached to the downrigger line prior to lowering it to the desired depth, the addition of a downrigger line, reel assembly and downrigger weight complicates the system.
In an attempt to simplify the standard downrigger system, spreader units having multiple hooks attached thereto are attached directly to a single fishing line and with the use of a weight attached to the spreader are lowered to the desired fishing depth. However, the weights used in these devices are not releasable and therefore must be reeled in with a hooked fish.